


Lifeless

by bishopsknifepatrick



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, patrick is sad, the Peterick Hug™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishopsknifepatrick/pseuds/bishopsknifepatrick
Summary: sometimes, lifeless is all you feel





	Lifeless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ybcpatrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ybcpatrick/gifts).



Patrick had never been good at displaying his emotions. It was easier for him to hide away. Away from the band, Pete, and even his life. 

Patrick had a noticeable bounce in his step when he was in a good mood. That bounce, along with any happiness wasn't there lately. 

Being the only ones left in their shared house, Pete decided no would be a good time to talk to Patrick. Whether he would get a clear answer about what was actually wrong was the real problem. 

Patrick’s door was open, first time in a few days. To be honest, he probably forgot to shut it when he last got up to grab a bite to eat, and then had no energy to get back up and close it. Patrick was inside, calmly fiddling with his guitar. 

Pete walked over to it and leaned his shoulder on the doorway, “Do you want to talk?”

Looking away from his instrument, but not at Pete yet, he sighed. “I-I don't know what’s wrong?” He sounded distraught, resembling that of a child. 

Pete sat on the edge of the bed, looking at the floor. “Come with me,” he said, ushering Patrick in his direction.

“Where?”

“Just come here,” Pete said, standing over by the doorway.

Patrick didn't feel like arguing. 

“I'm going to close this door, I'll sit on the outside and the inside, okay?” Patrick nodded in agreement.

They both sat down on each side of the closed door like Pete had instructed. “Why are we doing this?” Patrick said, confused. 

“Because we're both shitty at telling each other to our faces what’s wrong without yelling or crying.” Patrick knew he was right. He also knew that if Andy and Joe walked in at any moment, they would be concerned. 

They were both silent, Pete trying to string together words to comfort Patrick in any way. “Lifeless,” was the only thing Pete heard. 

“What?”

“I feel lifeless,” Patrick said, no emotion in his voice. “And I don't know why.”

“It’s okay.”

“I don't know if I want to live anymore, Pete,” Patrick’s voice seemed stained. 

“Patrick, I need you. The truth is I really don't know what I’d do without you. Life is shit already. I don't even want to imagine a world without Patrick Stump. If I could, it'd be a shitty one,” Pete paused. “I wouldn't be here.”

Patrick stayed quiet. 

“Patrick, it’s okay to feel lifeless.” He took a breath, “Maybe we need to feel lifeless to feel better.”

“I don't get that.”

“To be happy, we have to be sad. Some, sadly, get it heavier than others.”

Pete could feel the thump against the door from Patrick letting his head fall back. 

“You're not allowed to leave me on this cold dead rock. I don't want you to. I need you here beside me.”

Pete could here Patrick mumbling something through the door, it wasn't quite audible enough to hear though. 

“What, Patrick?” Nothing was said before Pete fell backwards. He looked up to see Patrick, who had just swung the door open, staring at him.

“I love you,” Patrick said, extending his hand. 

Pete stood up, grabbing Patrick's hand for support. Once the two were facing one another, Pete took Patrick into a hug, “I love you, too.”


End file.
